Une larme pas plus (suite)
by Miaaah
Summary: Alors. Tout est chamboulé. Lily, quitte son homme, pour Scotty. Scotty avoue son amour. Lily a un caractère surprenant à cause d'une analyse. Tout ça..! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite! ;)


_**Lily retourne alors à son bureau tout en se posant pas mal de questions... Mais tout a coup.**_

- Lily, Lily je te trouve suspect... Rassure-moi...

- Ne te fais pas de soucis... Je ne fais que réfléchir...

- Mais tout à l'heure pendant l'interrogatoire tu es partis sans rien dire...! Je me fais du soucis pour toi.

- Pas besoin je vais très bien... Juste un peu fatigué ces temps si tu sais bien c'est les temps ou les enquêtes refont surface alors... Il y en n'a beaucoup... Je fatigue c'est tout mais cela va passer aucun problème.

- Bien je te fais confiance... Mais dit moi cela n'a rien avoir avec... Cette enquête là... Celle de... Comment il s'appelle?...

- John Vikerson?

- Oui, voila?

- Non, non je te dit que tout va parfaitement bien juste un peu de fatigue alors laisse moi travailler.

- Hum... Bien je te laisse

_**Scotty partit il alla rejoindre Vera.**_

- Vera?

- Ouais?

- Tu trouves pas Lily bizarre?

- Je sais pas je vais pas trop la voir je sais qu'elle est fatigué dans ces moments là...

- Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire malheureusement...

- Vera, je vois bien qu'elle va mal alors laisse moi enquêter seul de mon côté.

- Jamais, tu n'as pas le droit Scotty.

- Pas grave, je tiens à Lily.

- Hum, toi tu es en train de tombé amoureux mon petit Scotty.

- Ben... Je crois que oui...

- Ah...

- Oh les mecs au boulot!

- Jessica c'est l'heure de la pause!

- Ah oui en parlant de sa vous ne trouvez pas Lily... bizarre?

- Justement on n'en parlaient...

- Au faite Vera motus et bouche cousu ok?

- Ok mais fais pas de conneries Scotty.

- Ouais.

Le lendemain.

- Scotty tu peut me remplacer au bureau juste une petite heure.

- Heu.. Ouais...

- Merci.

- Hum.

**_Lily arrive alors vers la porte du laboratoire de Will._**

-Will?

- Oui?

- Ces bon?

- Hum... Oui...

- Alors?!

- C'est... Le sang de Anna Vikerson...

- Oh... D'accord merci tu es vraiment un ami Will!

- De rien toujours la pour toi ma belle!

- Merci encore Will, bon travail.

- Merci de même.

_**Lily partit du labo de Will en se posant plein de questions... Elle marmonne:**_

- C'est bizarre, pourquoi... Oh non mon dieu... C'est pas possible... Pas lui. Oh! Scotty mon bureau ne te convient pas?

- Si, si j'aime bien la chaise. Lily je vois qu'il...

- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE! TU VOIS PAS QUE... LAISSE MOI.

- Bon si tu as besoin d'aide je... je suis là.

- Ouais c'est sa, t'es casse bonbons ouais!

- Je ne t'ai rien fais.

- Pardon mais laisse moi cela vaut mieux.

- Bien.

- Merci, pour le remplacement

- De...De rien... Quand tu veut..

**_Scotty partit une larme à l'œil vers Vera._**

** - **Verra?

- Oui?

_**Scotty se mit à s'effondré en larme...**_

- Laisse moi devinez, tu t'es fais jeté par Lily, j'me trompe?

- J'ai bafouillé... comme...comme un im...imbécile.. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre...qu'un pauvre con!

- Ne dit pas sa! Ça va aller! Tu vas bien y arr...

- Scotty?

- Oui, Li...Lily?

- Je peut te parler une seconde?

- Bien su..sur...

- Ecoute Scotty, ne pleur pas... Tu m'aime n'es pas...?

- Je... Je sais..pas...Je sais...plus...

- Ne t'en fais pas je suis là pour toi.

- Mer...merci...

- Aller arrête de pleuré...

- Comment je pourrais arrêté de pleuré alors que je viens de me faire jeté par la seule femme qui compte à mes yeux!

- Je comprend..

- Non j'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes non!

- Si... Enfin, oublies.

- Hum.

- Si je te dit que c'est réciproque, tu arrêteras de pleuré?

- C'est réciproque?

- C'est une supposition.

- Ah, je me disais bien aussi c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

- Hé. J'ai pas dit non.

- Bon, c'est réciproque ou pas?

- Attend, tu me demandes sa comme ça! J'ai un homme dans ma vie.

- Ouais, ok salut.

- Attend!

- Quoi?

- Laisse-moi au moins un peu le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Hum. St'u veut.

- Deux jours!

- Bon, moi j'ai une enquête moi.

- Ouais! C'est vrai!

- Vera, qu'es tu fais là?

- Je... Je regardé... L'ordinateur là-bas.

- Tu as tout vu?

- Euh... Mais non...Mais ouais...

- Passons, des nouvelles?

- Will m'a dit de te dire qu'il c'était tromper dans une analyse.

- A bon?!

- Oui, au faites c'est quoi cet analyse parce-que... Que je ne sache on n'avais rien demandé!

- T'occupe, ne te mêle de rien.

- Je te fais confiance.

_**Lily partit en vitesse dans le bureau de Will.**_

- Will, c'est quoi cet histoire d'analyse?

- Hum, Lily je te pris de m'excuser mais ce n'est pas le sang d'Anna Vikerson mais celui de... Rodolphe Rush...

- PARDON?

- Rodolphe Rush, de ta famille Lily?

- Heu, attend deux minutes.

- Je t'attend.

_**Lily alla vers Jessica.**_

- Jessica?

- Oui?

- Will est-t'il au courant des fins des enquêtes?

- Oui comme tout les personnes travaillant dans ce bâtiment.

- Ah, merci.

- Pourquoi, un problème avec Will?

- Non, non aucun juste une question qui me passait soudain par la tête!

- D'accord!

_**Lily retourna vers Will.**_

- Will excuse moi je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à ta question, oui?

- Rodolphe Rush, est-il te ta famille?

- Heu, Rodolphe... Rodolphe, heu pas à ma connaissance... Il ne me semble pas.

- Mouais. Surement.

_**Lily repartit mais cette fois chez elle, sans prévenir personne.**_

- Bébé?

- Oui?

- Tout vas bien? Tu n'es pas au travail?

- Oui. Et non comme tu le vois.


End file.
